The Pintsized Thief
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: Pippin steals a book from Merry while Merry is reading it. Needless to say, Merry get's ticked... CP Warning


"C'mon Merry, let's go swimming!" Pippin Took yelled to his cousin. It was a warm sunny day in the summer and Pippin was bored. Here he was, spending the summer with his cousins and other relatives in Brandy Hall, and after one week there was nothing to do. So far he had exhausted Uncle Saradoc's patience, received a painful slap on the back of each leg by his Aunt Esmeralda for raiding the pantry, received plenty of threats to send him home, and been promised a thorough washing out of his mouth by several of the other hobbits living in the Hall. The only hobbits' nerves he hadn't gotten on were his cousin Merry's.  
  
Said cousin was busy reading a book lent to him by Frodo, another cousin. Merry was having a wonderful time getting himself lost within the confines of imagination, and was a little upset when Pippin bounced in and snatched the book out of his hands.  
  
"Pippin! Give it back, I was reading that, you know!" Merry declared as the 12 year old hobbit ran off with the book. Being 20 and much more mature, Merry stood up and tapped his foot while crossing his arms on his chest. Pippin looked back at him with boyish mischief twinkling in his eyes and shook his head. Merry scowled and Pippin grinned.  
  
"Stop grinning at me like that you naughty hobbit-lad and give me that book back," Merry insisted firmly. Pippin smiled and stood up straighter.  
  
"And if I don't?" He asked simply. Merry had just about had it.  
  
"You will give me the book, Pippin, or I'll…" Merry hesitated. What would he do? He couldn't fight the younger lad, as he might kill the boy. What would his father do? Merry almost laughed when he thought to himself. Here he was, barely in his 'tweens and acting like a full grown adult to Pippin. Well, Merry knew perfectly well what Saradoc would do to him if he resisted so defiantly. "If you don't hand over the book to me I will pull down your trousers, take you over my knee, and give you a hard spanking right here and now!"  
  
Pippin looked up in aghast. Merry wouldn't spank him would he? No, of course not. Merry was in trouble more than he was, almost, so why would he spank Pippin for causing a stir? Pippin smiled and playfully looked at his older cousin. "You'll have to catch me first, cousin!" With that said, Pippin took off racing out the door and down the hall. Merry was shocked at Pippin's boldness at first but was soon racing after the other lad.  
  
Pippin ran for all he was worth since he knew he was egging his cousin on and really didn't want a spanking! When he came to a split in the corridors, Pippin chose the one to the left and raced down it. Soon enough, however, he came to a quick stop when Merry stepped out in front of him. Obviously Merry knew Brandy Hall better than he himself did, and had taken a shortcut. Pippin was too slow to totally stop and plowed right into his older cousin.  
  
"Ah! Got you!" Merry said triumphantly pinning the lad to the ground. After messing with the braces for a minute, Merry had a struggling Pippin over his lap naked from waist down. Pippin was kicking and squirming something fierce until Merry delivered the first smack onto Pippin's small bottom. It immediately left a red mark on the one pure white globe of flesh and Pippin squeaked.  
  
As Merry scorched his younger cousin's bottom, Pippin started crying. "Merreeeeey! It huurrrrts!!"  
  
"That's the point of a spanking Pip," Merry replied matter-of-factly. He was having fun being the spanker for once. Pippin, on the other hand, was amazed at how much Merry was hurting him. Merry really wasn't going easy on him at all, and Pippin was making a mental promise never to egg his cousin on again!  
  
After Merry's hand connected with Pippin's bottom for the last time the younger boy was still squirming and trying to rub the pain out. Merry laughed at Pippin's predicament and the younger cousin was starting to pout. Merry let him up and Pip fumbled with his trousers, and finally got them on again. Still rubbing his behind, his bottom lip protruded and he furrowed his brow.  
  
"That wasn't fair, Merry. Just because you're older and stronger doesn't mean you are allowed to spank me," Pippin reasoned, upset. Merry looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Doesn't it? I believe I just did, lad, and I doubt anyone here would object to it! After what you've done you should be paddled in the common hall on the bare!" Merry exclaimed. Pip visibly paled and started trembling. Merry pulled the younger boy into a hug.  
  
"Oh, Pip, I didn't say they would, I said they'd like to. You know it wouldn't happen, not unless you really did something so horrible that Da felt it necessary. And stealing a book from your cousin isn't enough, even if I think it should be," Merry whispered soothingly into Pippin's ear while he rubbed the smaller hobbit's back. It didn't seem to help though, as Pippin started crying again, but not nearly as hard. "Shhh, there now, everything will be alright, Pip, don't you worry. C'mon, Mum'll probably be done with supper soon and then I'll read to you by the fire, ok?"  
  
At the prospect of dinner, the younger hobbit cheered up considerably. "Thanks, Merry," Pippin said and they both got up and went to wash for supper. 


End file.
